


Sussurros no Hospital

by Accohen



Series: Serie Sussurros [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sex, Vingative Ghost, Wound hurt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accohen/pseuds/Accohen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam e Dean seguem sua jornada em direção ao próximo caso, abandonando a cidade que acostumaram a chamar de lar. Eles tem que resolver um caso de aparição de fantasmas mas a vontade saciar seus desejos pode ser maior. Wincest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sussurros no Hospital

 

 

 

 

**_Parte 3_ **

Sam e Dean haviam partido para mais um caçada, a vida por ali era tranquila, mas aquele estilo de vida não era para eles, precisavam de um pouco de adrenalina para saber que estavam vivos.

Finalmente podiam deixar aquela cidade ensolarada e seus habitantes para trás, havia sido um bom aprendizado, mas depois de mais de um ano eles precisavam continuar sua vida, colocar o pé na estrada e fazer o que sempre faziam. Caçar monstros.

Era obvio que muitas coisas naquele lugar quente iria lhes fazer falta, seus amigos calmos, sextas á noite de bebedeira e todo o resto que vinha com uma cidade tão pacata.

Apesar de quase morrer de calor naquele lugar, os irmãos aprenderam a gostar de lá. As pessoas eram gentis e prestativas com eles, e mesmo sendo forasteiros, foram acolhidos com muito carinho.

Mas quem mais iria deixar saudades era Daniel, que acabou se tornando uma pessoa muito queria para os irmãos. Graças a ele, haviam aprendido muita coisa, não só sobre sexo, que ficava a cada dia melhor, mas também a confiar nas pessoas. Aprenderam o que uma família realmente era. Era como se tivessem ganhado mais um irmão.

Eles haviam convidado Daniel a seguir viagem com eles, mas ele disse que lá era a casa dele, mesmo que não houvesse nada que o segurasse por lá, aquilo era o mais próximo de lar que ele encontraria.

Então, eles seguiram caminho para a próxima cidade, onde Bobby indicara. Havia um caso estranho de aparições. Poderiam ser espíritos vingativos, ou apenas algum espírito teimoso o suficiente para ficar assustando as pessoas, porque apesar de assombrar não parecia querer ferir ninguém. Bem, era melhor que eles resolvem isso antes que algo de muito ruim acontecesse.

Hospedaram-se em um hotel no centro da cidade, era uma cidade mais fria, graças a Deus! Eles não aguentavam mais todo aquele calor. Dessa vez era um lugar agradável, chega de quartos mal cheirosos e caindo aos pedaços, agora eles queriam mais conforto, talvez estivessem cansando daquela vida incômoda. Só porque seu pai vivia assim, não quer dizer que eles também tivessem que viver. Não que eles fossem parar de caçar, mas ter uma casa não seria nada mal.

Estacionaram o carro e logo foram à recepção. Nem se importaram quando a recepcionista, uma loira baixinha, bem magrinha, os olhou com um sorriso sacana e perguntou se seria quarto com cama de casal.

Ao contrario de antes, Dean nem se atreveu a olhá-la, com medo que Sam desse um ataque ciúmes e também porque nada mais parecia atraí-lo alem de Sam. Ele estava muito satisfeito com a sua relação com o irmão, na verdade, ele nunca tinha transado tanto na vida. Ele estava soltando fogos de felicidade.

Eles apenas pegaram a chave, sem mais explicações, deixando a loira para trás com cara de idiota, apenas imaginando o que poderia acontecer com aqueles dois homens. Acho que todos que conhecem os dois devem imaginar isso. Abriram a porta do quarto e logo estavam no quarto, arrumando suas coisas para sair atrás da casa assombrada, que não ficava muito longe dali.

Era de noite quando eles saíram de casa, a hora perfeita para que um espírito aparecesse. Eles não queriam perder tempo investigando. Já sabiam tudo o que era necessário. Levaram Sal, ferro e facas. Chegaram em frente a casa que não era velha, pelo o contrario, era um casa como outra qualquer. Entraram pela janela.

A casa estava completamente limpa e em ordem, o que eles acharam muito estranho. Andaram por todos os cômodos e nada de errado ou fantasma. Nada de nada. Era tão limpo que nem poeira eles conseguiram encontrar. Talvez Bobby estivesse enganado, mas resolveram ficar mais um tempo, só para ter certeza de que nada estava errado.

Voltaram para o quarto, totalmente exaustos, pensando em dormir eternamente. Tiraram as roupas, tomaram um banho rápido mal se tocando. Eles estavam cansados demais para pensar em outra coisa a não ser dormir.

Deitaram abraçados, com as pernas entrelaçadas e nada mais que um lençol os cobrindo. Assim era mais confortável, esse era o lar deles. Seus corpos juntos era a melhor solução para qualquer problema que eles tivessem.

Dormiram a noite inteira, agarrados, como há muito tempo não fazia, talvez nunca em suas vidas tivessem dormido tanto. Quando acordaram estavam com as energias renovadas, prontos para outra aventura.

Saíram cedo do hotel e foram recolher informações pela cidade. As pessoas eram um pouco desconfiadas, mas acabaram por lhes contar tudo o que precisavam saber. Pelo que eles ficaram sabendo, na casa vivia um casal de irmãos que pareciam não se dar muito bem com o resto da cidade. Tudo corria normal até que uma noite um deles morreu. Ninguém sabe como aconteceu, mas o irmão mais velho mudou-se para outra cidade, mandando uma empregada limpar a casa toda a semana.

Foram informados que todo o mês o irmão mais velho, Oscar, voltava para visitar a casa por algum motivo que ninguém sabia. Então eles ficaram de tocaia para ver o que acontecia, tinham a desconfiança que aquela confusão tinha a ver com a insistência de Oscar em sempre voltar para a casa onde o irmão mais novo, Kevin, tinha morrido.

Ficaram o dia inteiro dentro do carro, observando a casa. Não aconteceu absolutamente nada nesse meio tempo. Saíram apenas para buscar alguma comida, afinal, saco vazio não para em pé. Ficaram lá até o anoitecer.

Dean estava muito entediado, olhava de cinco em cinco minutos para o irmão que olhava para qualquer lugar menos para ele e só dirigia a palavra a ele quando era perguntada alguma coisa. Dean começava a ficar louco com aquilo, e só porque ele era muito profissional, não agarrou Sam ali mesmo, arrancando suas roupas e acabando com aquelas distância, o fodendo bem gostoso.

Bem, Sam sentia a mesma coisa, por isso ficava longe do irmão, nem se atrevia a olhar para ele, para não cair na tentação e estragar todo o seu trabalho e o do mais velho. Ali era necessário o máximo de concentração, qualquer falha poderia ser o fim deles. Então eles se mantiveram assim até que um homem de uns trinta anos se aproximasse da casa e entrando na mesma. Aquele devia ser Oscar.

Sam e Dean entraram logo em seguida, acompanhando de perto os passos do homem, que subia as escadas e se dirigia ao quarto central da casa. Eles observaram de longe quando ele entrou no quarto, assim que ele passou pela porta tudo ficou frio e foi possível se ouvir um grito irritado. Era a hora da ação.

Os irmãos entraram correndo no quarto e viram algo muito inusitado.

Oscar, o irmão vivo, encurralava o espírito contra a parede. Kevin parecia assustado e irritado. Ele gritava sem parar.

_"- Vá embora ou deixe-me ir. Eu não aguento mais!"_

_"- Eu não posso te deixar ir. Eu te amo! Me mate, por favor, assim poderemos ir juntos."_

_"- Não, Oscar! Eu nunca te machucaria!"_

_"- Então vou te fazer me matar."_

_"- Não! Por favor, vá embora!"_ O espírito chorava desesperado querendo fugir, mas seu irmão o prendia naquele quarto com algum encantamento que não o deixava ir embora.

_"- Você se lembra da nossa mãe, Kevin? Ela morreu por sua culpa, no seu parto, assim papai também não demorou nada para se matar. Eles morreram por sua culpa!"_  Oscar o acusava de propósito, com um ar de deboche.

_"- Para com isso, Oscar! Você sabe que eu não consigo me controlar._ " O espírito se agachou no chão, tentando segurar sua ira, que despontava dele mesmo. Era um fantasma novo demais para conseguir se controlar.

_"- Sim! Foi sua culpa!"_  Oscar gritou mais uma vez.

O quarto começou a tremer, coisas voavam pelo ar quase batendo nos homens dentro do quarto. A cama começava a se mexer indo de encontro ao irmão vivo, mas Dean saindo de seu choque, correu em direção a Oscar, o empurrando.

Dean acabou levando uma pancada na cabeça, desmaiando. Após isso, Sam agiu rápido.

_"- Oscar, o que você fez para prender Kevin aqui? Me diga agora!"_  Sam rosnou enraivecido.

Com medo, Oscar respondeu.

_"- Essa pulseira era dele. Eu achei um encanto que o prenderia aqui para sempre ao meu lado."_

Depois disso Sam agiu rápido, pegou o isqueiro e queimou a pulseira. Instantaneamente o espírito começou a queimar e desapareceu conforme a pulseira virava apenas cinzas. Sam enfim pode respirar aliviado, indo ao socorro de Dean, que havia desmaiado, mas repirava normalmente.

Sam nem se importou com o homem em pé no meio do quarto, pegou o loiro no colo, o colocando no carro, a caminho do hospital.

No final, Sam descobriu que Kevin havia morrido porque amava o irmão e não aceitava isso, não aceitava ser gay. Então ele se matou, se enforcando. Oscar só o achou muitas horas depois do ocorrido. Ele havia ido até a cidade para comprar mantimentos, mas se ele tivesse sido mais rápido talvez toda a dor pudesse ter sido evitada. Tarde demais Oscar percebeu que amava Kevin.

-x-

Sam chegou com Dean desacordado nos braços, gritando por ajuda. Ele sabia que não era nada serio, mas precisava ter a confirmação. Os médicos o informaram que Dean apenas tinha batido a cabeça. Havia somente uma concussão fraca, sem danos graves. Dean ficaria bem.

Aliviado, o moreno ficou no quarto com Dean o tempo todo. Ele sabia que não era grave, mas não o deixaria sozinho de jeito nenhum. Iria cuidar de Dean como ele havia feito tantas vezes consigo.

-x-

Sam nem ao menos conseguia tirar um cochilo, ele estava muito preocupado. Porque o loiro tinha que se meter na frente do espírito descontrolado? Porque ele sempre tinha que ser o herói? Talvez se ao menos uma vez Dean deixasse que o problema fosse de outra pessoa eles não precisariam passar por isso.

Cada vez que acontecia algo semelhante, Sam ficava a ponto de enfartar, ele não aguentaria viver sem seu irmão, sem seu amor. Talvez Daniel tivesse razão e estivesse na hora de acalmar as coisas um pouco, assim eles poderiam se manter mais seguros e Sam não sentiria como se estivessem tirando seu ar a cada vez que visse Dean machucado em uma cama de hospital.

No meio da noite Dean acordou, estranhando estar num hospital, olhou para o lado vendo Sam o olhando preocupado e lembrou se de tudo. Ele não gostava de preocupar o irmão dessa forma, ele podia ver o sofrimento estampado no rosto do mais novo. Mas como ficar tranquilo sabendo que as pessoas estavam em perigo? Ele tinha que as ajudar. Era seu dever.

_"- Sammy, tira essa cara enterro do rosto."_  Dean falou rouco, com seu sorriso característico safado.

Dean odiava ver seu Sammy desse jeito, mais cansado e acabado do que ele, que estava na cama, ferido. Ele queria ver seu irmão feliz. Ele tinha a solução para este problema.

Sam respirou aliviado. Ele realmente estava feliz por Dean já estar bem, parecia que nem havia sido jogado a metros de distancia contra uma parede. Com sorte, eles tinham saído vivos dessa.

De qualquer forma, ele preferia o loiro fazendo piadinhas de mau gosto do que ele naquela cama como se estivesse morto.

Continuou o olhando de longe, sentado na cadeira. Internamente ansioso pelo o que viria pela frente. Ele conhecia aquele sorriso. Era o sorriso de sexo, quando Dean queria transar até que suas energias acabassem. O loiro era assim, praticamente uma maquina de sexo.

E como Sam nunca foi de negar fogo, tinha que dizer, fazia um tempo que eles não transavam, pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas, acredite, aquilo era um recorde para eles. Desde que tinham deixado Daniel na outra cidade, nem um beijo haviam trocado.

Ele sentia saudade das mãos possessivas do loiro o despindo devagar, de suas mãos fortes o excitando e sua boca em seu corpo. Só de pensar Sam ficava duro. Ansioso e muito excitado, mas ele podia fazer um pouco de manha, não podia?

_"-_   _O que você acha de me animar um pouquinho, Sammy?"_  Dean falou, jogando o lençol para o lado, acariciando seu membro por cima do avental do hospital, esperando que Sam entendesse seus atos. Ele o chamava descaradamente para a cama.

_"- Você ainda está se recuperando, Dean. Não pode fazer esforço."_ Sam falou tentando não olhar para o membro de Dean que parecia crescer apenas com o pensamento de ter sexo.

Sam parecia quase salivar, se controlava para não atacá-lo como se fosse o ultimo gole de água no deserto.

O Loiro era sempre insaciável, mas ele gostava, não, melhor que isso, ele amava.

Ele amava tudo em Dean. Amava seus músculos, amava seus movimentos selvagens e agressivos. Amava seu olhar intenso, seu sexo rijo, sua boca carnuda. Ele amava absolutamente tudo em Dean.

_"- Estou ótimo. Bati a cabeça e não meu pau."_  Dean continuava olhando para ele, insistente, esperando que Sam o obedecesse, como sempre acontecia.

Sam sempre se surpreendia com a capacidade de Dean pensar em sexo, em qualquer situação, quanto mais incomum o lugar fosse, mais ele iria querer transar. E mesmo que ele nunca assumisse, também gostava disso, do perigo de ser pego. Talvez eles fossem um pouco exibicionistas.

_"- Vem aqui, Sammy... Seja um bom garoto."_ O loiro afastou o avental, mostrando o quanto seu membro estava pronto para ele, tão bonito e vermelho, com uma grande cabeça, completamente grosso, inchado e grande somente para ele.

Sam andou até Dean, quase hipnotizado, admirando seu irmão exposto para ele, naquele claro chamado, que Sam nunca negaria.

Sam se abaixou e envolveu o membro com a boca, fazendo pressão e usando as mãos para acompanhar o movimento, apertando mais forte. Exatamente do jeito que Dean gostava.

Dean tinha que confessar, ninguém nunca iria conhecê-lo tão bem quanto Sam, o moreno sabia onde tocar e quando tocar, sabia os pontos fracos de Dean e como deixa-lo louco apenas com um sorriso.

É claro que Sam já não era uma criança, havia crescido demais no ultimo ano, estava tão alto e forte quando ele próprio, apenas um cego não veria o quanto o moreno era bonito e atraente, e muito, mas muito bom de foda. Dean tinha tirado a sorte grande.

O mais velho nunca tinha pensado que fosse desses caras que gosta de outro cara muito maior que ele, em cima dele, não importando a posição ou sentido. Ele só sabia que adorava cada pedaço de seu gigante irmão.

_"- Hum, sammy, senta aqui no meu colo, senta."_ Dean o chamou de novo, batendo a mão no seu colo, com uma cara que só podia expressar luxuria e sexo.

Sam de novo, obedeceu sem hesitar, como um bom irmão mais novo. O moreno tirou o tênis e as meias, se sentando no colo do irmão, movendo o quadril suavemente, mas era o suficiente para sentir a excitação do loiro. Ele só sentia vontade de tirar as roupas e se afundar naquele pedaço de carne gostosa e gemer eternamente.

Dean enfiou suas mãos por dentro da camisa de Sam, gemendo, abrindo seu zíper, colocando seu membro bem dotado para fora.

Dean sempre se impressionava com o tamanho do membro de Sam, era grande demais e tão grosso, não parecia real, então ele o agarrava com as duas mãos, movendo-as por toda a extensão até chegar nas bolas e apertava-las lentamente, sentindo a textura enrugada. Era tão macio e duro ao mesmo tempo, Dean adorava aquela sensação em suas mãos.

Sam relaxava o corpo e gemia de prazer. Ele não conseguia pensar em nada além das mãos do loiro que lentamente deslizava por todo o seu corpo, o provocando a cada toque.

_"- Dean... Ah!... Alguém pode entrar... Deannn!"_ Sam finalmente se deu conta de que estavam em um hospital, na calada da noite, transando em uma cama frágil demais para eles dois. Mas isso não o impedia de gemer rouco.

_"- Ninguém vai vir aqui a essa hora maninho. Agora quero ouvir você gemer bem gostoso para mim."_  Dean dizia continuando com suas mãos no membro do irmão, escorregando os dedos para seu anus, ele não tinha nenhum tipo de lubrificante, mas o liquido que escorria do membro de Sam era suficiente.

Ele continuava massageando, tentando alargar devagar, achando um caminho pulsante e macio. Ele podia sentir Sam se abrindo para ele, afastando as pernas cada vez mais que Dean enfiava os dedos dentro dele, cada vez mais fundo, achando sua próstata, acertando aquele ponto continuamente, massageando ali, somente com isso Sam gozou intensamente.

Ah! Como Dean amava dar prazer a seu irmão, ele ficaria satisfeito apenas por escutar seus gemidos e passear com as mãos pelo corpo tão gostoso e firme. Mas sua ereção doía, ele também precisava gozar, se afundar naquele corpo quente e apertado.

Ele então abaixou o resto da calça de Sam e o penetrou sem muito cuidado, o moreno teria gritado se Dean não tivesse tapado sua boca, enfiando seus dedos na mesma. Sam mordeu e lambeu seus dedos ensandecido, louco de prazer durante um tempo. O sexo com eles sempre envolvia prazer e dor, talvez na mesma proporção.

O moreno o cavalgava com força, com as mãos apoiadas nas coxas do mais velho, de costas, gemia rouco, mordendo os lábios, eles quase sangravam. Ele simplesmente não conseguia se controlar quando Dean o pegava dessa forma, com fome e posse. Ele se entregava completamente, sem restrições. Se Dean o quisesse prender naquela cama, ele nada mais faria do que gemer, gemer bem gostoso e alto.

Dean segurava na cintura de Sam, agora com os corpos grudados parecia que a penetração ia ainda mais fundo, era como se eles não tivessem fim, um era a continuação do outro.

Quase com Sam de quatro na cama, Dean se empurrava mais forte e rápido, mas ele não tinha muita firmeza naquela cama mole. Dean parou os movimentos e o beijou profundamente. Sam só teve tempo para reclamar da interrupção pois no momento seguinte Sam estava jogado no chão, com as pernas bem abertas com o loiro em cima dele, o montando. Voltando a estoca-lo com força e energia. A cada movimento era mais intenso, seus corpos batiam no chão com força.

Fonte: post/36582826158/impala1-by-dollarchan

Sam se sentia quase desmaiando, ele precisava agarrar alguma coisa se não iria gritar tanto que até no céu iriam escuta-lo. Então ele esticou a mão puxou a primeira coisa que achou: um lençol. E mordeu, grunhindo. Ele só conseguia fazer isso. Rebolar e grunhir.

Ele não tinha mais noção de nada, além de sentir que aquela era a melhor foda de sua vida, cada vez que transavam parecia a melhor de todas. Ele estava fodendo literalmente até desmaiar. Ele não aguentaria por muito tempo.

_"- De-eeeann... Eu... Por favor..."_  Ele soluçava e gemia rouco, agarrado ao lençol. Estava louco de prazer, a ponto de explodir.

Dean entendeu perfeitamente e só esperava esse momento para se derramar. Um nunca gozava antes do outro. Era um tipo de regra e o outro sempre precisava de permissão. Era como um fetiche, eles precisavam da ordem.

_"- Sammy... Você foi um bom garoto..."_ Dean sussurrou a seu ouvido, o mordendo no pescoço, fazendo Sam gemer e tremer mais ainda, se segurando para não gozar, ele precisava que Dean o permitisse. Mas o loiro gostava de brincar com os limites do moreno.

Dean abriu mais ainda as pernas do moreno, seu membro parecia crescer e inchar a cada minuto mais. Dean também não estava muito longe de sua explosão. Sam curvava as costas gritando livremente, nada mais importava, ele precisava desesperadamente gozar.

_"- Ok... Goza para mim, Baby."_  Dean gemeu, não aguentando mais, dando as ultimas estocadas mas não sem antes sentir Sam se contraindo e sujando sua mão num orgasmo intenso, o apertando tanto que chegava a doer. Finalmente ele gozou com alguns movimentos bruscos, tremendo, se deixou cair em cima de Sam, que respirava forte e parecia ter desmaiado.

Colocou Sammy na cama e o limpou com uma toalha branca, passando por seu abdômen e descendo até seu membro e sua entrada que relaxava e soltava seu gozo.

Mesmo dormindo e exausto Sam gemia enquanto era acariciado e limpo por Dean. Ele reconhecia os toques do loiro mesmo que estivesse inconsciente. Era aquela ligação de almas que eles pareciam ter.

_"- Dean, se eu te perdesse preferiria morrer..."_  Sam sussurrou, em meio ao seu sono.

_"- Eu também morreria sem você."_ Dean sussurrou de volta, acariciando os cabelos do moreno. Sam realmente era uma criança crescida que precisava ser cuidada e protegida.

Dean se limpou e deitou ao lado do irmão.

Logo Sam abraçava sua cintura e dormia em seu peito, suspirando satisfeito. Dean estava igualmente satisfeito, talvez tenha sido muito violento, mas fazia alguns dias que ele não transava com ninguém, e Sam era o único com quem Dean conseguia se contentar, era somente nele que se via realizado.

Sam era o único para ele.

E seria para sempre.


End file.
